Shameless Begging
by CalvinLovesCoffee
Summary: "I feel like you should know that there's an almost naked girl in your bed." "Yeah?" "Yeah and if you don't get here in 15 minutes I'm going to cheat on you with her." It's been a long time since Jade and Beck have had sex. Jade's ready to fix that : Slightly future: senior year.


HI! this is my first attempt at smut, so please be kind :). This is the precursor to another story, so please check that out. I'm going to post it in my one-shot series In the Dark. I came up with this while watching Crazy Ponnie, because Beck handcuffs Jade to the table at lunch. Where did our little Canadian get handcuffs, huh? :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious cause I'm just a poor writer. Or musician, depending on how I'm feeling :)

* * *

So, it's been awhile since they've had the time. They've both landed minor roles in movies and the only time they really see each other is at school. And to say that it's pissing Jade off is a gross understatement.

I mean, how long can she really take it? There are only so many opportunities to drag Beck into the janitor's closet for a quickie. And with all the studying they're doing, there hasn't been an opportunity in two weeks. Plus, quickies are not really holding her over.

"I feel like you should know that there's a mostly naked girl in your bed." Jade says when Beck picks up. She knows he's at Tori's to work on some project, but honestly, she has little respect for Tori and she hates the idea of Beck there with her. Especially when they're both this undersexed.

He chuckles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, and if you don't get here in fifteen minutes, I'm going to have to cheat on you with her." She threatens, searching the RV for what she needs.

"Haha, very funny, babe."

"You think I'm joking. How cute." He thinks she sounds kind of murderous, so he hops off of Tori's couch faster than he normally would.

"I'll be there in ten." He promises, offering whispered excuses to Tori while Jade just replies with a "Speed." And promptly hangs up on him.

* * *

He really was expecting her to drag him inside the moment she heard his GTO pull up, but to his surprise, she wasn't even at the door. Oh, it was much better than that. Jade was on the bed in a skimpy, mind-blowingly sexy lace nightgown, legs folded underneath her and a pair of handcuffs in her hands.

His mouth drops open as his backpack drops off of his shoulder and onto the floor. His feet are rooted to the floor as his eyes roam over her.

"Took you long enough." She grumbles.

He can't say a word, his eyes are fixed on her and his brain is officially on a single track. It's not like he hasn't seen her like this before- scantily clad and extremely pissed in the best way possible. It's just been too long and she's never had _handcuffs _before. Which is both scary and exhilarating at the same time.

Beck shakes his head and finally finds words. "I sped."

He kicks off his shoes and Jade stands up, which, he finds, is an even better view than before. She walks slowly over to him, making his heart start to race. Her lips find his in a slow, tantalizing kiss that quickly grows into a frantic, heated battle of tongues.

Jade slams him up against the wall, her hands already slipping under his shirt. He traces patterns on her back, trying to move the straps off her shoulders, but she won't let him. Instead, she lifts his shirt over his head a drags him to the bed, roughly shoving him down on it.

Beck moans a little at the loss of contact, reaching up and grabbing her by the hips to pull her down with him. She straddles his lap and places both hands on his bare chest, pushing him backward. They're both into it, mouths reconnecting as he falls back with her on top of him, and of course, it's the same moment that Beck's phone rings.

He's pretty sure he's never seen Jade look so annoyed, which is saying something. "Ignore it, babe." He half tells, half begs her.

A war seems to rage in her mind, but eventually she just shrugs a little bit and lets Beck flip them over. He's lost in her neck the second time it rings, and it crosses his mind to get up and turn it off, but honestly he's just too distracted by Jade and that _need _to be this close to her because it's been _too fucking long. _

He's finally gotten those damned straps off her shoulders and is ready to slip the dress off of her beautiful body when it rings a _third _time. Which, consequently, is Jade's breaking point, because she shoves him off of her and heads for the phone, digging it out of his backpack and surprising her boyfriend by actually _answering_ it before striding back to the bed. "You better have a _damn _good reason for calling _three fucking times in a row_."

Beck sincerely hopes it's not his grandmother or he is going to be in _so _much trouble with the family. He's so busy freaking out that he almost doesn't notice what Jade's doing until her hands are on his wrists and dragging them up towards the bed post, the phone held between her ear and shoulder. "Vega, I hope you realize how much I want to kill you right now."

Beck's just a little terrified as he hears the cuffs click shut, Jade's devilish smile and the realization that he's completely under her control registering at the same time. He can't help but arch toward her as she drags her fingers down his chest, making his jeans grow even tighter. Then she does the unthinkable- gets up and walks away. "Jade!" He protests, but she only laughs.

She digs through his dresser drawer to find a condom, giving Tori annoyed, sarcastic answers the whole time. Beck struggles to get out of the handcuffs, because this is just _torture_. Especially when Jade slips the dress off, leaving her in just a lacey black bra and underwear (she hates the word panties). She puts the phone on speaker, because yes, she is just sick enough to want Tori to hear this.

"Jade," He moans. He really is attempting to sound stern, because poor innocent Tori is so not prepared for this, but Jade's climbing on top of him, kissing down his body until she gets to his hips, where she starts to expertly unbuckle his belt. She's done it a million times, but for some reason, she's doing it as slowly as possible. Probably because she's _trying _to kill him, Beck decides.

"Jade?" Tori's voice sounds.

"Still here, Vega."

"Okay, well-" Tori starts to finish explaining whatever dilemma she's in, but they both tune her out, because Beck's pants and boxers are gone and Jade's leaning down, down, down, until he can feel her breath on his cock.

She kisses the tip, eliciting a breathy moan that is way too fucking sexy and Jade's body gives a little shudder with him. And then her mouth starts to take him in, tongue swirling and hand working on the places her hot, wet mouth hasn't made it yet. She's halfway down now, and Beck's holding out like a champ, because duh, he's a freakin' stud, and this is just too damn _good _to make it end now.

He is kind of getting loud, though, because Tori's voice is starting to waver over the phone to a scared, suspecting tone. "Um, guys?" She says uncertainly, which makes Jade suddenly take _all _of him in her mouth.

"Holy fuck!"

Jade chuckles low in her throat, the vibrations almost sending Beck over the edge. "Jade? Jade, what's going on?" Tori's tone rises with every word, because now she has a pretty solid idea of what, exactly, is going on in the RV.

"Fuck, babe," Beck breathes in what is more groan than words.

His hands fist and Jade hums a vibration that does send him over the edge this time, with something in between a yell of "Fuck!" and a grunt of "Jade!" before he comes.

"Oh my God, are you guys serious doing it while I'm on the phone?" Tori screeches.

Jade lets her boyfriend go with a sultry, audible 'pop', moving up his body in what could only be called a slither to kiss him. He kisses her back, desperately trying to get those _damn _handcuffs off, because oh holy mother of Mary he wants to touch her so badly. She chuckles. "Calm down, cowboy, I'll unlock them in a second."

She crawls across him for the phone on the nightstand. "Indeed, we are." She says, then hangs up on her, Jade style.

"Come on, babe, _please._" Beck begs. Jade rather likes that. Making people beg is usually enjoyable, but when Beck begs? In the sexy, low, breathy voice? It's nothing short of _orgasmic_.

So she turns her full attention back to him, letting the inside of her thighs brush his cock, kissing his collarbone and whispering. "Beg me."

So he does. Unashamedly.

"God Jade, please. I can't take it. Ugh..." He throws his head back and groans and she lowers down, down, down, until she's close enough to slide him in. Of course, she's doesn't. Because if she did, he'd win. And that would _not_ be okay.

"Baby, uhh... don't do this to me."

She eases up, making him moan loudly at the loss of her skin against his. She gives his the most evil smile he's ever seen and says in his ear: "Magic word?"

Wow. He kind of hates himself for starting that right now. "Please?" He tries to sound as innocent as she does when she says it.

He hears the _click_ of freedom and immediately flips them, slamming her into the matress- hard. Kissing her savagely as he turns the tables, drawing her wrists together and securing them with that torturous piece of metal. Needless to say, Jade doesn't mind not being in control for a little while- it's not often Beck gets this rough with her.

He'd inflict the same kind of teasing on her as she did on him, but honestly, he is _way_ too impatient for that. Did I mention it's been a _fucking really long time _since they've done this? He reaches around her and unclasps her bra, closing his mouth around one nipple and teasing the other with his hand.

"Mmm..." Jade moans, arching closer.

He nips at her, sucking at one spot to leave a hickey. He turns his attention to her other breast, turning it red to match the first. She shudders. "Beck, please!"

He gives in and travels down her body, pausing to kiss her through her lacy underwear. But he wants to get at her as much as she wants him to, so he rips the last fabric off of her hips, watching her shiver at the action. He slings one of her legs over his shoulder and licks at her core, making her legs tremble.

"Ah... Beck..." He separates the lips with his fingers and flicks his tongue in between them, rolling his thumb over her clit.

She begs him to hurry up, but he waits until she's not expecting it to plunge his tongue into her- if only to hear her scream. And he gets his wish, and his parents might have heard her, but right now he doesn't really care. After all, it's been a _long time. _

She's on the edge, but Beck's got to get her back at least a _little _bit, right?

He slowly slides his tongue out of her, sliding up her body like she did his. "Fuck." She breathes. "I hate you." But she follows it up by kissing him, so he figures she's willing to forgive him.

"I missed you so much." He replies.

She sighs. "I missed you too." She admits.

He reaches for the condom Jade found earlier without detaching their lips, her moaning out his name as he rocks his hips into hers. He tries to rip the fucking thing out of the stupid plastic, but it just won't come off. He backs up a little to look at it, and hears Jade laugh. She gets tired of watching him and cranes her neck forward, ripping it with her teeth. "Fucking useless." She mutters.

They both smile and he rolls it on. He almost goes for it right away, but changes his mind, going for the key instead. Jade's laughing again as he unlocks her wrists. She knows he just can't do it. "Are you serious?" She gives him a patronizing look.

He levels his brown eyes at her as they shift to accommodate the loss of the handcuffs. "I can't." He says. "It's just too... rape-y."

She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Stop making fun of me." He growls. "I just... Can't."

She's about to say something else, but he chooses that moment to push into her- effectively shutting her up. But she's not exactly opposed. She has the rest of her life to make fun of him. They sink into that fuzzy other-place where they forget the problems they have. Here, as Beck slams into her (handcuff-less, of course), Tori doesn't exist, there's no such thing as their jobs or senior year pressure. It's just them, and that's the way they like it.

"Jade..."

She flips them, because she likes to call the shots. He doesn't mind. She needs some control, and he understands. He doesn't mind to be the thing she controls, because it's what she needs.

"Beck... I'm gonna..." She throws her head back, and Beck wonders if he's imagining the light sheen of sweat on her skin.

He flips them again and leans down to kiss her. He'd like to think that he can last so much longer than this. But, you know, whatever, he'll just chock it up to the fact that it's just been _soooooooooo long_.

And of course, because they're the perfect couple, they have impeccable timing. "God, Beck."

"Oh Jade... fuck!."

Yeah, perfect timing.

* * *

They're lying there in his twin bed, the two of them tangled in one another, completely content. The RV looks terrible, clothes thrown everywhere, the handcuffs nowhere to be found. But neither of them really give a shit. It was perfect.

Even if it did take forever to finally happen.

"I love you." Beck whispers, gently kissing her ear.

"I know." Jade replies.

He chuckles. Jade will always be Jade. He listens to her breathing even out, and starts to let himself drift off too. But not before she mutters what he's been waiting to hear. "I love you, too."

* * *

Please review, darlings :)

Much Love,

Calvin Munro


End file.
